ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 March 2017
09:41 idk tho lel 09:41 sidenote did u post 09:43 Catty did we decide what Dept. you have? xD 09:43 Are in rather 09:43 ....no...? 09:44 pfft need to go shower brb 09:46 Alright, just let me know when you have xD 09:50 hi 09:50 james! o/ 09:53 anyone wanna rp? 09:55 I can do that RP you wanted 09:55 Just let me update DARP's Quidditch League 09:56 are the catapults doing better? xD 09:56 ^ 09:57 yo @jaye 09:57 feli probs crushes on nora 09:57 jsyk 09:57 nora is a literal mess 09:58 johnathan = lovelifeless but still ships lottie x konstanze like a devoted fan 09:58 Well they got 190 points Chaser-wise 09:58 So they're off to a good start 09:59 lottie = in complete and utter denial 09:59 fffffffffff 09:59 i need to finish my Alexander Rybak bean fast 09:59 Clayton: "I swear to god, if they don't get it on soon, I will lock them in a bedroom." 09:59 psst athletic squad house jaye 09:59 jsyk that feli is probably crushing HARDER THAN ROCK 09:59 Johnathan: "I'll help!" 10:00 i have to finish laila and nora (headdesk) and make vilde's bubble and pOST EVERYWHERE guys i'm drowning in characters for the first time in years 10:00 pfft xD 10:00 i need to make the Jo twins' wb 10:00 carn would you be up for rping 3rd years? 10:00 and ilyana's 10:00 (y) 10:00 Alexa or Clay 10:01 let's see if google cooperates wimme 10:01 you can choose 10:01 Uhhh... Clay? 10:01 The Cannons won @Hecate xD 10:01 sure 10:02 "lol sorry nobody can like me i'm legit trash" 10:02 Luck. 10:02 The drought is not over. @Carn 10:02 "I'm going to lock you in a bedroom with her and steal all your clothes." - Clayton 2k17 10:02 Or 3k31? xD 10:03 2k31* 10:03 The Catapults drought might be over 10:03 i just realized nora and lottie both will be stuck in a deep stage of denial 10:03 anywhere you would want to rp carn 10:03 They got 340 points this week xD 10:03 i wonder if that just says sth about me as a human xD 10:03 yas go canons xD 10:03 it's vasi #confirmed 10:03 Not in particular, no 10:03 @Uni 10:04 what does this have to do with vasi xD 10:04 the first win comes after vasi arrives 10:04 that can't be a coincidence mate 10:04 IT'S SNOWING WHERE I'M AT AND I'M HYPED UP AS HECK 10:04 HI FROST o/ xD 10:04 hey frost o/ 10:04 I SEE SNOW 10:04 I AM HERE 10:05 HEY! Yessssss it's snowing where I am! 10:05 vasi = lucky charm confirmed 10:03 2k31* 10:03 The Catapults drought might be over 10:03 i just realized nora and lottie both will be stuck in a deep stage of denial 10:03 anywhere you would want to rp carn 10:03 They got 340 points this week xD 10:03 i wonder if that just says sth about me as a human xD 10:03 yas go canons xD 10:03 it's vasi #confirmed 10:03 Not in particular, no 10:03 @Uni 10:04 what does this have to do with vasi xD 10:04 the first win comes after vasi arrives 10:04 that can't be a coincidence mate 10:04 IT'S SNOWING WHERE I'M AT AND I'M HYPED UP AS HECK 10:04 HI FROST o/ xD 10:04 hey frost o/ 10:04 I SEE SNOW 10:04 I AM HERE 10:05 HEY! Yessssss it's snowing where I am! 10:05 vasi = lucky charm confirmed 10:06 Why is Frost's symbol different... 10:06 Wait... nvm I think I figured it out 10:06 i havent figured it out ;-; rbs won't get crests 10:06 Because it's for my Chat Mod status 10:06 so we gave chat mod so she still gets one 10:07 still haven't figured out why rbs don't get crests tho ;-; 10:07 bc RBs do not have chat mod rights 10:07 *grins* I'll probably be busy blackmailing my dad this week, so may not be around a lot... My uncle's in town and he loves giving me blackmail material. 10:08 there is a thing somewhere about the powers the various user levels have 10:08 i need to start on svetlana cries 10:08 tho sidenote look at AMH's cute pedia 10:08 I have it linked in my laptop... I use it a lot for OARP reference and also *cough*DIRP*cough* 10:09 What the last one was I have zero clue 10:10 holy h*ll the Bangers should stop doing so well @The Quidditch League 10:10 they bangin 10:10 *crawls away* 10:10 It's Durmstrang Institute Roleplay Wikia. @Carn 10:10 d e a d 10:10 what is dirp 10:10 oh ignore me 10:10 go jaye xD 10:11 carn posted on Viaduct 10:11 I was watching Goblet of Fire Saturday Night and didn't think it was fair that the others got RP wiki as but Durmstrang didn't, so that's what spiked the making of DIRP 10:11 *wikias 10:12 at least majority of continents have a magical school 10:12 Fair enough, I think the others got wikis because they have houses xD 10:12 australia doesn't even have a confirmed school 10:12 thats true xD 10:12 i know beauxbatons has one 10:12 mahokotouro has one made by yours truly 10:12 (it flopped) 10:12 *pokes at jaye* 10:12 WAIT NO IT WAS WAGADOO 10:12 *uagadou 10:12 Plus the four major schools are taken care of... I don't know if Beaxabtons is active anymore... have to check on that and see 10:13 also there /is/ a dirp 10:13 ugh im not joining any more rp wikis xD 10:13 This one didn't flop Jaye xD 10:13 it's just not in use 10:13 bahala mo nganha, kapoy na 10:13 i'm super surprised irpw didn't flop xD 10:13 *hast thou posted on malia n vasi* 10:13 it almost would have 10:13 *i havent bc madre is nearby c;* 10:26 That's why I don't do chat on Phone 10:26 And back 10:27 I gotta walk the dog o/ 10:27 shit, i have a test that i didnt study for 10:27 gtg 10:27 Buh-bye James 10:28 Test 10:30 pass 10:31 Thank you, Soph~ 10:31 Ola pm just won't work 10:35 *summons Hecate back from the void* 10:36 Me? 10:37 Yep. Chat's hating Mara right now so she wanted me to send you to Kik if you can manage it 10:38 I am in a phone zone where that requires travel. I have to physically vanish from the place that at am to be there. 10:39 ft here is a psa to all teachers 10:39 if Feli and Alice are causing trouble 10:39 send them to Zella first 10:40 Okay~ 10:40 Frost? 10:40 Can you sort this guy? 10:40 Acceptance:Student Sorting/Keiran Cahill?t=20170306012420 10:40 Of course 10:42 frost? 10:42 Or Jaye? 10:42 Sorry for the exclusion. 10:43 no like accio frost xD 10:43 but sure i 10:43 can get to it c: 10:44 Thank you 10:46 Yay, more beans! 10:51 Weba Carn~ 10:51 could someone pls sort Alice? 10:51 Thanks 10:52 i realize she is like the sh**tiest bean i've written since forever 10:52 Oh, OH, My school's choir may be performing the Hogwarts School Song at the choiral competition in New York a few weeks from now~ 10:55 My room is getting dark 10:55 Turn on a light, Carn 10:57 That was the plan xD 10:58 *laughs* 11:00 someone pls sort bean c: 11:00 I can't sort xD 11:01 -pokes Salem- 11:02 Me? 11:02 wow that worked 11:02 No. 11:02 yes you ofc �� 11:03 I'll Sort, Yang 11:03 so who's in the dynamic bc imma make a Kik group for it 11:03 I realise I could check the blog but mobile wiki is hell 11:04 in my thing? 11:04 this was easier on my windows phone �� 11:04 Ye c: 11:04 bc everyone but Carn 11:04 He hates me 11:04 :P 2017 03 06